hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2019 Atlantic Hurricane Season (Berry)
WORKING ON REMASTERING STORM TRACKS WILL CONTINUE WORK ON THIS SEASON THIS MONTH ---- The 2019 Atlantic hurricane season was a very disastrous, deadly, and above average Atlantic Hurricane Season, causing over 314 deaths and over $104 billion (2019 USD) in damages, making it the 3rd most costliest tropical cyclone season on record, right behind 2005 and 2017. Seasonal forecasts Seasonal Summary ImageSize = width:800 height:210 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2019 till:30/11/2019 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2019 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:22/05/2019 till:26/05/2019 color:TS text:"Andrea (TS)" from:10/06/2019 till:16/06/2019 color:TS text:"Barry (TS)" from:24/06/2019 till:26/06/2019 color:TS text:"Chantal (TS)" from:22/07/2019 till:26/07/2019 color:C1 text:"Dorian (C1)" from:06/08/2019 till:10/08/2019 color:TS text:"Erin (TS)" from:13/08/2019 till:18/08/2019 color:C1 text:"Fernand (C1)" from:16/08/2019 till:30/08/2019 color:C4 text:"Gabrielle (C4)" barset:break from:24/08/2019 till:03/09/2019 color:C2 text:"Humberto (C2)" from:03/09/2019 till:16/09/2019 color:C5 text:"Imelda (C5)" barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2019 till:31/05/2019 text:May from:01/06/2019 till:30/06/2019 text:June from:01/07/2019 till:31/07/2019 text:July from:01/08/2019 till:31/08/2019 text:August from:01/09/2019 till:30/09/2019 text:September from:01/10/2019 till:31/10/2019 text:October from:01/11/2019 till:30/11/2019 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson scale)" Timeline Systems 'Tropical Storm Andrea' On May 18, a tropical wave crossed the eastern Caribbean Sea, as the disturbance was drifting slowly wind shear halted any organization. On May 21, the system reached the western Caribbean, wind shear lighten and the system quickly organized, leading into the formation of a tropical depression at 12:00 UTC on May 22. The next day, being able to strengthen slightly, it moved over the Yucatán Peninsula. 'Tropical Storm Barry' 'Tropical Storm Chantal' 'Hurricane Dorian' 'Tropical Storm Erin' 'Hurricane Fernand' 'Hurricane Gabrielle' 'Hurricane Humberto' 'Hurricane Imelda' 'Jerry' 'Karen' 'Lorenzo' 'Melissa' 'Nestor' 'Olga' 'Pablo' Storm names Storm names The following list of names will be used for named storms that form in the North Atlantic in 2019. Retired names, if any, will be announced by the World Meteorological Organization in the spring of 2020. The names not retired from this list will be used again in the 2025 season. This is the same list used in the 2013 season, with the exception of the name Imelda, which replaced Ingrid. The name Imelda was used for the first time this year. Retirement Season effects This is a table of all the storms that have formed in the 2019 Atlantic hurricane season. It includes their duration, names, landfall(s), denoted in parentheses, damages, and death totals. Deaths in parentheses are additional and indirect (an example of an indirect death would be a traffic accident), but were still related to that storm. Damage and deaths include totals while the storm was extratropical, a tropical wave, or a low, and all the damage figures are in USD. Potential tropical cyclones are not included in this table. Category:2019 Atlantic hurricane season Category:Active hurricane seasons Category:Deadly seasons Category:Costly Seasons Category:Destructive seasons Category:Strong Storms Category:Jamai Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Atlantic Hurricane Season Prediction